Exemplary embodiments relate generally to electronic-mail (e-mail) messages, and more particularly, to methods, systems and computer program products for sorting e-mail messages into one or more mailboxes.
Application programs for providing e-mail messages are commercially available. In a typical e-mail system, each user has an incoming mailbox (or “in-box”) where incoming e-mail messages are received from other users. Upon receiving one or more e-mail messages, the user scans through each of the e-mail messages and determines what action to perform. Actions may include: reading and deleting the message; reading and responding to the message, moving the message to another mailbox and copying the message to another mailbox. The user may have several mailboxes for sorting the incoming e-mail messages. Different mailboxes may be set up to store e-mails related to a specific project, from a particular user, and/or about a specific topic. Reviewing and determining how to process each e-mail message can be a time consuming process for the user. It would be desirable to be able to expedite this process.